A foxes charmor is it seduction?
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Sasuke is the owner of a strip club and Naruto is the new surprise stripper. He falls for the kit the firt time he sees him perfom.Now how to court the kit... Sasunaru yaoi don't like don't read! non sasusaku only one sided.
1. New stripper and new found love or lust?

**Description : Uchiha Sasuke is the owner of a strip joint, he see's a new stripper that was hired when he told the manager to 'surprise him' and surprise him he did. The new stripper is a seductive, fiery tempered and shy blonde boy instantly stealing the young Uchiha's heart from the first shy glance. Will Naruto accept the young human's advances on him or will things get force full between the two?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Naruto the show is owned by Masahi Kishimoto. And I suppose Sasuke would say Naruto in person belongs to him. Possessive Uchiha bastards… .**

**Naru: I know! Sasuke wouldn't even let me go to work by myself! He said that Sai would try to rape me. T.T teme…**

**Sasu: I heard that Naruto. And it is true. He can see how sexy you are. He has a major Moe (you know little uke with over sized cloths and ears and tail most likely) fetish.**

**Naru: You do too! You also have a maid, submissive servant, bondage, role play, and just a fox fetish! Hentai! *runs and hides under their bed***

**Sasu: O.o really now? *sigh* Well Hikaru owns nothing as she said and here is the only chapter of A Foxes charm. *goes in room and coxes Naru out from under the bed***

"Kyuu-nii, I want to go with you!" a small blonde begged as he pulled on the red heads coat. "No kit, I don't need you meting with this guy. He's a huge pervert, and a rich one. I need to do this myself…besides I don't want anyone tainting my adorable little Naru." He finished off fixing his long red hair into a high ponytail. The said kit pouted. "B…but Kyuuuuubi!" he whined giving him the puppy eyes.

"I said no Naruto! Now go get cleaned up and get to bed." The blonde pouted. "I'm almost 18 Kyuu…I need to start looking for a mate soon anyway…" his ears fell and his face reddened a bit. The tall red fox glared down at the younger boy. "No. Now quit arguing with me and do what I told you." He said prying the small hands off of his jacket and walking out of the door leaving the blonde to whimper.

"Don't you have business or something otouto? I have a guest coming over and I don't want you interrupting every time you need something." A boy with long black hair and deep red eyes stared at his reflection fixing his cloths, a tight black muscle shirt and black skinny's that hung on his hips in a mouth water way, well to most people.

The said Otouto glared. "No I don't…the business is doing fine and there is only the usual whores and sluts…" he said. "Then go somewhere else Sasuke. I don't have time for you right now…why don't you go over to Neji's or something." The youngest Uchiha glared but grabbed his iPod and jacket before walking out of the house passing by a tall red headed with matching fox ears and tail.

He stopped staring at the smaller boy. "Hey! Come here for a minuet mini Uchiha." He called making Sasuke twitch. "What?" he asked with a glare. "If I give you my address would be willing to stay with my kit?" he asked making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "Why should I?" he asked boredly. "Because once I'm done here, then I'll feed your scrawny arse. And if you're good with him I might let you have a chance with him in a couple weeks." He offered. The raven rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I refuse food from strange prostitutes, and I'm not into bestiality or demons…" he glared deeper. "Fine then don't say I didn't almost agree for you to have him. Then here's an offer you can refuse. Get your useless mini Uchiha arse over to my house and I won't maul you." He said with a smirk seeing the light tint of fear in his emotionless onyx eyes. "Fine…what's the address…" he muttered sweating a bit.

The demon smirked. "That's what I like to hear." He cackled pulling out a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it and handed it to him. "I should be done with your brother in oh…2 or 3 hours. Have fun and don't try anything on him." He threatened before walking inside with a sultry grin directed towards his brother. Sasuke scrunched his nose up before heading to his car and heading to the address.

Naruto sat in front of the T.V lazily munching on a pack of instant ramen as he was staring at the screen intently. "No…don't open the door…don't do it it's a-" a knock on the door as soon as the door on the movie opened and a creepy guy covered in blood with a knife popped up out of nowhere making him scream. "Wh…who is it?" he asked timidly before walking to the door and looking through the window.

He took a breath to calm himself and opened the door seeing the raven haired man better. His pale moonlight like skin brought out his dark onyx eyes that were staring at the blonde like an animal. "Wh…what do you want? I was busy…" he glared. "I was told to come here by your brother for some ungodly reason." He explained. The blonde fox eyed him suspiciously before letting him in.

"Your not gonna kill me are you?" he asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde's stupidity. "No." he muttered walking in the house and sitting on the couch. Naruto visibly relaxed with a deep sigh. "That's good…" he flopped down on the couch beside the taller boy. "You'd just scream like a girl dobe." He smirked noting how the blondes face reddens a bit. "I…I don't scream like a girl! And the names Uzumaki, Naruto teme!" The said 'teme' rolled his eyes. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke dobe." he smirked seeing the blonde attempt to glare.

"Hm…maybe I should've taken up his first offer…" the Uchiha sighed staring down the small blonde. His onyx eyes took in every detail of the small fox boy. His sun kissed face with six whisker like scars was being caressed by bright yellow dandelion hair spiking out in all directions, two orange ears twitched on top of his head. His torso was slightly curvy more so then it should be for a guy, his attention being drawn to the small spiral tattoo surrounding his belly button, orange night pants lightly hung on the boy's waist and pooling down at his feet, tail swishing behind him.

Sasuke gulped quickly turning his attention away from the boy. "What are you talking about? And will you quit starting at me like I'm some kind of food?" he yelled, his face looking more like a tomato then demon. He smirked with a light chuckle. "Hm, I really wish I took up his first offer now. If he hadn't told me you were his brother, I would've mistaken you for a girl." He teased making the blonde get redder if possible. "Oh shut up Teme! If you have nothing better to do then insult me then why don't you just leave? Stay if you want, I'm going to bed!" he yelled before stomping up the stairs.

The slam of a door could be heard down the stairs, a thud soon followed. Dobe must've fell on his face. Sasuke snickered covering his mouth. He heard mumbled curses coming from upstairs. He shook his head taking a seat on the couch and watched the movie that was playing. "Tsch, he can't handle a simple horror movie like this one?" he asked himself trying not to pay attention to the sound of a shower running.

*itakyuu*

"Ah! Ita…chi…" the lithe red head cried out from underneath the raven. His ears were pressed against his skull as he panted, Itachi chuckled sending vibrations to the weeping member he held captive. Kyuubi whimpered thrusting up to get more of himself into Itachi's wet cavern. "Ah…mmm….I…I gonna…ah…" he released inside the waiting mouth with a silent cry of pleasure.

"T..tachi, " he muttered "I thought you d…didn't like doing that…You know I come over here for the full thing tonight…" he pouted in a very un Kyuubi like way. The said raven stared down at the fox with a smirk. "I know this. I just don't want to risk what we have now; you only agreed to go out with me last night. I don't want to rush into anything…" he ran a and down the foxes smooth olive face letting his hand move lower and running his thumb over the pink lips.

"We've been doing things like this longer though. It's the same thing just different ways. You never actually take me. I'm a demon yes but I-"

"Deserve a mate for life that knows how to entertain you and pleasure you. Once someone releases inside you, then your mated am I right?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded. "I want to savor every minuet that I have you. Then when the time is right, I'll mark you and tame that wild side of yours." Kyuubi blushed at the taller man's words but nodded. "Fine…but I…Just so you know I'm ready anytime…so…don't keep me waiting too long." He leaned up and kissed the raven lightly before he nipped at his lip. Itachi pulled away with a smirk. "As you wish akai hime." He chuckled kissing the fox again.

*Sasunaru*

"Ne, teme you can go. I've gotta leave anyways." The blonde practically ran down the stairs nearly tripping over his own feet. "What about your brother? He's going to be home soon." The stared at him blinking. "He knows I have a job, he just always misses me is all." The blonde smiled. "So your job requires you to dress like a slut?" he asked with a smirk. Amusement and lust was evident in his eyes as he noted the blonde's blush and stare down at his attire. He was in short black shorts that hugged his upper thighs tightly leaving nothing to the imagination on his lower half. He had on a black kimono sleeved shirt that stopped a bit below his chest, showing off the curves of the kits body.

"I…I was told I had to dress like this…things change every night…this is just what I was given." He muttered grabbing his jacket about to run out of the house. "You're not leaving." The raven sighed standing up Naruto glared. "And why is that? If I don't leave now I'll be late." He huffed. "Because you'll most likely get picked up and raped…so I'll drive you…" he smirked at the blonde kit. He looked away but nodded none the less. "Fine…just quit staring at me like I'm ramen." He pouted quickly running out of the house and to the black car parked out front waiting at the passenger side door. Sasuke chuckled grabbing his keys from the table and followed behind the blonde grabbing the forgotten keys by the door. (There's a sign that says house and Kyuu's car keys. Kyuubi knew he'd forget about them so he labeled them ^-^)

"Hurry up teme! I have to be there at 9!" he exclaimed opening the door in a rush when the raven pushed the unlock button. Once Sasuke finally got in and started the car, Naruto began to give him directions. "Why are we going this way dobe?" he asked in irritation when they were in an all too familiar turning lane. "Because I work over this way, now turn right here and it's straight ahead, you can't miss it." He instructed. The raven twitched. "Where do you work exactly?" he asked making the blonde go red for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "W…well um…L…Lollipop Luxury…" he muttered going redder if possible.

"Lollipop…Luxury? The all popular strip club owned by um…a rich family?" he asked. The blonde nodded and began to chew on his bottom lip. So he's the surprise stripper…hm…I suppose this is Kakashi's doings. He's the only one who knows my preference.

"Well here you are now go just don't let people touch you or take you in the back room." He sighed. Naruto looked at him odd with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know about the back room…your not a pervert are you?" the blonde panicked quickly rushing over to the side of the car away from Sasuke, giving him a good view of between this thighs making him blush. "D…dobe! Just get out and go before you late!" he yelled making the blonde yelp and quickly run out of the car.

He sighed panting resting his head on the steering wheel. "Well that's one way to treat your employers Sasuke-kun." A bored voice came from beside him making him jump slightly and glare at the scarecrow look alike. "What do you want Kakashi?" he asked giving him a death glare.

"Ma, ma settled down Sasuke-kun, I'm only here to see how you like the surprise employee." He chuckled. "Hn…" was all the uchiha gave him. "Has he already tried to seduce you?" He asked. "No. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to leave before tonight's meeting. "Ah, yes sorry about that. Well then later my dear." He smiled under the scarf he wore around his mouth and neck. Sasuke growled but backed up and left quickly.

"Naruto!" His pink haired friend, Sakura called running up to him, giving the blonde a hug. "Ah! Saukra-chan hi." He greeted hugging her back. I and Ino were starting to get worried. We didn't you'd make it tonight." She said pulling away and grabbing his hand taking him to the other said blonde.

Kakashi cleared his throat getting up on the stage with a microphone in hand. "Anyone willing to pay come to the front, the show is starting in a few minuets. Tonight our once every two weeks, only male stripper is here." A few cheers and cat calls could be heard from males and females alike. "First though we have our little cherry blossom Sakura." He introduced stepping off the stage and letting the lithe pinkette get up on stage. She had on a really short skirt and a Shirt going just below her boobs clinging to her like a second skin.

Many of the guys whistled and waved wads of cash.

*few hours later*

"Don't you have a meeting soon little brother?" Itachi asked sipping his tea, while hand raping the red head on his lap. "I'm not going…" he pouted, (okay make that sulking Uchiha's don't pout according to Sasu and Ita.) "Get going now or I'll tell any little boyfriend you get all about your blonde moments. " he threatened. "I don't know what you're talking about Aniki. He glared at the older boy.

"Ah!" a loud moan came from the fox on his brother's lap as his hand slid down to his upper thighs and in between. "Fine I'm going!" he hissed quickly heading out the door. "Stupid Aniki, I don't need you having sex with me in the room." He growled as he climbed into his car and slammed the door.

*at Lollipop Luxury **(1)***

Sasuke walked in to the sound of _Lollipop Luxury _by Jefree Star playing loudly. He looked up on the stage seeing the blonde fox from earlier. If I remember his name is Uzumaki, Naruto. He mused with a smirk watching the rest of the show, getting a nose bleed near the end of the blonde's performance. He was on his knees; spread just enough to show off his crotch to the crowd earning a couple hundred bucks being thrown at him. The Uchiha gulped thankful for his long jacket as he stared down the blonde who wore a shy yet seductive smirk on his face.

He leaned back thrusting up lightly with his hips as he maneuvered himself up from the stage. He walked off leaving many newly formed fan boys and fan girls to stare as he swayed his hips walking behind the curtains.

"So what do you think Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi asked sneaking up behind the stunned Uchiha making him gasp and turn to the voice. "About what, your sneaky ways?" he glared at the scarecrow. He chuckled shaking his head. "Nope, I can already guess your thoughts about that. I'm talking about your surprise employee. How was he?" he asked noticing Sasuke's obvious nose bleed. The said Uchiha cleared his throat. "He's fine…you made a good choice for once." Sasuke was blushing but cleared his throat wiping the blood off of his nose.

"He'll be at the meeting, so if you want to sneak off and take him I an understand completely." He chuckled making the Uchiha growl. "Shut the hell up Kakashi." He glared walking back stage. Now just figure out how to get him willing in bed… He thought licking his lips. "This'll be fun."

TBC

**So this is it for the first part, I was gonna make it a one shot at first but decided to make Sasu-chan have to work to get our dear little fox.**

**Sasu: Oh shut the hell up Hikaru. . **

**Hika: hehe, awww, is sasu-chan in a bad mood?**

**Sasu: *glares* Next chapter I better get my blonde. ..**


	2. Step one and two: random touches and esc

**Okay like the last one, I own nothing! If I did there would be more fan service. =^.^= **

**Sasuke: Okay now that you're done with that, explain why I have to wait to screw the dobe senseless? *insert Uchiha glare of death here***

**Hika: Well, you see so I can make this a bit more…interesting so to speak. Besides the reward in the end is so worth it ne? *Gets on internet and looks up hard core Sasunaru***

**Sasuke: *thinking bad things just as Naruto walks in***

**Naruto: What's going on here? Why is there porn on the computer? /**

**Hikaru and Sasuke: um…no reason…^-^' hehehe…**

**Naruto: Perverts! And why is your nose bleeding S'uke? Gah I'm surrounded by perverts! *runs into bathroom and locks the door***

**Hikaru: heh baka Naru-chan, the door only locks from the outside…and there's a camera… ^/^ Well now Sasu-chan, how about a free show for all of us fan girls out there?**

**Sasuke: … … … … *walks into bathroom***

**O/O oh my… um…so yeah…let's get on with the sto…story…*passes out from blood lose***

Step 1 – random touches

"Hey Aniki…" Sasuke called to his brother. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading and stared at the younger Uchiha. "How do you seduce an idiot?" he asked scratching his cheek with a faint blush. "Why are you asking me this Sasuke?" he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I have this friend who asked me and I wouldn't know obviously and you have a ton of idiot friends so I was kinda hoping you'd know…" he gulped hoping his brother wouldn't see through the small lie. He sat the book down and sighed. "You want Kyuu's brother don't you?" he asked making Sasuke go a shade redder. "N…no…I um…it really is for a friend…um…Kiba!" he said off the top of his head. "Really now?" he asked smirking at his embarrassed otouto. "H…hai…" he muttered. "Hm, well let's see…Who did y…Kiba say he was like?" he asked catching his slip up.

"Ah…he said something about the bomber friend of yours. You know Deidara or something like that…" Itachi smirked again. "Well find random touches in the most inappropriate places. Say for example if Kiba is sitting by him just a random touch on his inner thigh should get his attention. Keep getting closer and closer to the kid's parts, soon he'll get nervous and leave." He explained making Sasuke's eyes twitch. "How is that gonna help anything if he's just going to run!" Sasuke glared.

Itachi rolled his eyes picking his book back up. "Then he'll get confused for a couple days about his feelings so expect avoidance for a while, sooner or later he'll be missing all the touches that have been made, realize he likes how it feels, then there ya go, one happy seme/uke relationship on both sides." He sighed. "Now can I go back to my reading?" he asked. "Hn…" Sasuke grunted walking off and leaving his brother in peace.

"So random touches in intimate spots eh? Well then, I suppose that the little kit is in for the time of his life." He shook his head. "It'll have to go better then at the meeting… I swear he did all that on purpose."

_*Flashback*_

"_So what is this I hear of complaints of groping from customers?" he asked boredly resting his chin on his hands. "They don't know how not to touch while I'm performing!" a loud voice exclaimed from the other side of the table. The raven looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Would you care to elaborate for us dobe?" The blonde growled standing up, his chair making a loud screeching noise and he slapped his hands on the table. _

"_Teme! My name is Uzumaki, Naruto don't you remember at all. And he grabbed my junk while I was on stage! Guad, I could have swore the stupid old man was drunk. Then next thing I know someone has their hand down my pants rubbing my butt right here!" he turned around pointing to where his hole is making all the guys in the room blush like mad, except for Kakashi who just chuckled. _

"_W…well then Naruto…um…maybe you shouldn't get so close to the crowd when you perform." A boy with long brown hair and pale iris's that lacked pupils muttered, after clearing his throat. The said blonde sat down with a pout. "That's not possible, how else am I supposed to get the money they want to give me?" he asked innocently._

"_Ma, ma Naru-chan how bout you just let them throw it at you instead." He suggested making the blonde blink. "Oh… I never thought about that. Ah! Then I'll get more money too! They'll pay more for that show…" the blond cackled evilly. "Very good, here have a lollipop." He smiled underneath his mask handing the kit a sucker. He gasped, his eyes getting wide as an excited grin spread on his face and he grabbed for it like a small child._

"_Om nom nom nom…" he giggled as he quickly unwrapped the sugary treat and plopping it in his mouth. "Mmm…" he moaned lightly pulling the sucker from his mouth with a light lick before it was completely out. "This is yummy Kakashi-san!" he giggled again licking the treat making many of the people in the room gasp lightly. Sasuke glared at his spiky haired manager with a growl. "K…Kakashi….I want you to finish this meeting up quick." He stuttered taking a gulp of air into his lungs and wiping his nose with a random napkin. _

_*flashback end*_

"Otouto, I want you out of the house in an hour. You got that? Then you might get to see the blonde idiot, known as Kyuu's brother." He chuckled seeing his brother's face go slightly pink as his eyes widened. "W…what are you talking about Aniki?" he asked regaining his composer. "Don't play dumb with me Sasuke, if you really want him then don't rush into things. Let him trust you." Sasuke stared at his brother with and arched eyebrow. "Who or what are you and where is my brother?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet and take my advice if you want him that bad. Don't just use him for you sexual tension, foxes mate for life." He said heading up to his room with an orange book under his arm. "Hm…stupid aniki…" he glared at the said brother, sulking. "I heard that!" a deep baritone voice yelled from up stares making Sasuke quickly grab his jacket and run out of the house. Itachi peeked out from the bathroom door, to see if his brother was down stairs. "Hm, that's good. Now…to call Kyuu-chan." Itachi cackled a very un-Itachi like cackle.

**~Sasunaru~**

"I'm comin' don't rush me!" A loud voice huffed and ranted all the way to the door. "Whatcha want?" he asked glaring at the visitor not paying attention to who it was. "Well that's a nice way to talk to your boss now isn't?" he asked with a satisfied smirk at the blonde's reaction. "Teme? What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere important to be other then here?" he asked with an attempted glare. "No not at the moment. Besides isn't your brother going off somewhere to have sex with my brother?" he asked making the blonde's eyes grow wide. "No! If he did that then they'd have to be mated for life."

"Hm…so they must be together." He shrugged walking into the house pushing the kit aside. "Yeah okay teme come in." he growled with sarcasm at the intruder. "Hn." The raven smirked making himself at home the red and orange love seat. "Well then Taishou-teme. Do want something to drink since you so rudely barged in?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not so sure; you might poison me for all I know."

Naruto hissed at his boss. "Oh get over yourself. Now do you want something or not?" he asked again tapping his foot impatiently. "I suppose, tea then." He answered. The blonde nodded heading off into the kitchen unaware of the onyx eyes that rested on his orange clad butt.

"What are you doing here?" a velvety voice asked from behind Sasuke taking him by surprise (not that he'd let it show.) "I thought you'd of left by now." Was he 'smart' come back. "No…I was still getting ready, now answer my question Uchiha-chibi." He glared a glare that could almost rival the uchiha glare of death. _Almost_ being the key word. "I'm here to get my free entertainment from your obnoxious little brother ya damn fox." He glared back earning a low snarl from the red head.

"Nii-chan, leave the teme alone, don't you have your job?" he asked with a sigh, setting down a cup of tea in front of the raven before sitting down himself on the opposite side with a can of mountain dew. "Oh be quit kit and be careful around him. All Uchiha's are possessive bastards and always horny so protect you virginity while you can around him and I'll be back later." He said grabbing his jacket and ruffling the blonde's hair. A small smile made its way to his face.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle the teme here. I'm your brother after all." He said as if that explained everything. "Yes that is very true. Alright kit, behave, don't destroy anything, and don't be late for work. Don't want you fired." He grinned grabbing his keys and heading out the door to his car. "Hai!" he smiled giving the elder a salute.

"So you're working tonight?' the raven asked sipping his tea. "Yeah, not as the normal though. Kakashi told me that he needs help around the bar area." He answered taking a gulp of his mountain dew. "I see." Okay Uchiha, now it as good a time as any. He sighed moving over beside the blonde. "Well then, when do you work? It's not safe at this time of night." He said letting his hand rest on the couch between the two. "Well…I go in at about…nine and work till 12." He sighed.

"That wannabe scarecrow works people to the bone man. I mean, as soon as I get back I'm probably gonna pass out." He pouted. "Hn." The uchiha nodded letting his hand get closer and rub the kit's thigh lightly. "I was hoping to stay up and watch Kekkaishi too." Sasuke chuckled shaking his head. "Your such an otaku dobe." He smirked. "I am _so _not otaku! I'm just a very intrigued fan who wants to see if Yoshimori can fix Lord Oro's bed." The raven rolled his eyes.

"Otaku." He chuckled making the kit turn to face him "I told you I'm not! How do you always manage to annoy me so easily teme? Is there some part of you that just enjoys watching other people stru-"he stopped mid sentence eyes going wide. Okay so skip the leading up to it just grab and molest! You Uchiha are a genius. He mentally congratulated himself.

"T…teme…ah…move your hand…nya…" he kit whimpered taking in slow breaths. "I am moving my hand, you seem to like that." He chuckled staring at the kit with a hidden playfulness in his onyx eyes. "N…no…" he clamped his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. "Th…that's not what I meant…ngh!" he gasped, voice muffled. He trembled mewling every now and then.

Move Naruto! You gotta move…you can't let him get away with this. Come on, if you don't get ready and leave now you'll be late! He yelled at himself, hyping himself up and pushing the raven away with shaky hands. "T…teme…" he voice came out choked. Wait…is this my voice? He asked himself bringing his hands up to his eyes, feeling a wet warm liquid. Crying? Why am I crying…it's not like this hasn't happened before. He shook.

"I…I gotta go!" he ran up stairs and got ready quickly before grabbing his keys and running out the door. The uchiha bit his bottom lip. "Stupid Aniki…you never said it'd hurt when he ran…" he muttered getting up and heading to his car after locking up the blonde's house.

**Okay so um…kinda fail and nothing happened. And yes it is rushed cause it was just a random idea, buuuuut hey I got a first chapter and I'm not gonna leave it alone until it's finished. I'm gonna try and start working on my FMA/Shaman king story cause I only have like one actual chapter I think. So don't think I have not forgotten about it. (If you've read it that is.) **

**TBC**


	3. Pervert, my savior, and I did what!

**Okay after who knows how long I've finished the…what 2****nd**** chapter? I'm writing um…excuse me I mean typing chapter 3. Sorry for the delay not much inspiration and well, I've been gone for a few days. But let us continue.**

**Naru: Don't forget disclaimer Baka!**

**Meh: Uresai! And who are you calling Baka? Hasn't anyone ever told you it takes one to know one? *pouty face***

**Naru: Gah! / Ima tell Sasuke-teme on you!**

**Meh: You do and he's not saving your butt from **_him_** now is he? *smirking***

**Sasu: Oh shut up before you give it away, no matter how obvious it is. And this lazy authoress owns nothing and has no life. Now type the story or this *pulls out kunai* is going in your hand.**

**Meh: O.O…um…hai…I'm on it! T^T *under breath* Slave driver…**

**Sasu: What was that? *gets ready to throw Kunai***

**Eeeppp! Please don't kill me! OH and there is a lime not a lemon just yet. ^-^**

**Chapter 3 the pervert, my savior and black mail**

"Wh…what was he thinking? Touching me like that…why did he even do it in the first place?" Naruto asked himself pulling his coat tighter to block out the wind. "It's cold…" he whimpered as a gust of wind blew by making him squeak a bit. "Stupid win-"he sneezed cutely scrunching his nose up.

"Why does he make us dress like sluts anyways? It's too cold to wear this." He sighed thinking about his revealing clothing, a skin tight belly shirt, showing off his tanned toned stomach, and matching black cargo pants that hung low on his hips.

"Then allow me to take you some place warmer ne?" an unfamiliar voice cooed making the blonde freezing in his tracks. "Um…n…no thanks…I'm fine." He said quickly, tail and ears dropping, as he rushed off. A chuckle wasn't far from him. "I see, so your not going willingly are you?" the foot steps stopped following behind him. "Hm?" he asked stopping and turning around.

"You're not very bright I take it?" he asked a dark chuckle following soon after, a face with a creepy smile and pale skin popped up in front of him making him screech and fall backwards on his butt. "Hm, so it is true what they say. The stupid ones are cute."

He started to walk over to the fallen kit. "Wh…who are you?" Naruto asked quickly getting up and backing away from the strange person. "I'm no one you need to know right now, but I _do_ know you Uzumaki, Naruto-kun. You're the new and only male stripper at Lollipop Luxury." Naruto gasped stopping all movements and gaping at the stranger.

"How do you know me and where I work?" he asked hissing and growling after the shock wore off. "Well, if your cousins are the owners then you have easy access to information about the girls. Or in your case guys." He continued to wear his creepy and painfully fake smile. "Yeah I'm sure. I doubt that you're related to that teme of a boss." Naru huffed with a pout.

"Oh? You mean you know Sasu-chan then?" he asked before his smile faded and turned into a smirk. "Well then that's good for me then. I just hope he took a liking to you or this wouldn't be much fun now would it?" he asked taking steps forward as Naruto kept stepping back before eventually trapping himself between the stranger and a wall. His ears fell back and his tails was switching nervously. "W…why are you saying something like that..?" Naruto looked around for an exit, only to find none.

"Why indeed. Na. Ru. To." He smiled again successfully blocking the kit with his arms. "I would like an answer to that myself." He breathed in his ear with a husky tone, a blush made its way to his face. The blonde said nothing. "Hm, you pretty cute, perhaps you won't mind me taking you before that fool cousin of mine." He said moving just too where his lips were hovering over the others.

Naruto gulped staring at the other in the eyes. "D…don't do this…please" he muttered, blue eyes pleading. "I'm sorry but I don't take request." He smirked pressing their lips together making the kit gasp. He's making the promise…he won't keep it though…m…matte! He yelled mentally, clamping his eyes shut trembling and attempted to turn away and break the kiss. The said cousin of his boss pushed against the kit pinning him further against the wall.

The kit gasped at the feeling of the aroused stranger starting to roughly grind up against him. When the boy finally pulled away Naruto was gasping for breath and blushing heavily. "You taste good." He said putting in place another of his creepy fake smiles. "Don't promise if you don't intend to keep it…" Naru said glaring, breaking from his helpless submissive state. "Promise, what are you talking about?" the boy said sliding his hand down the kits side with a feather light touch. "All I did was kiss you." The boy's 'smile' turned back to the smirk he had not long before.

"And that's a promise to my kind! I know you don't intend to keep it! So please, stop this right now!" he yelled pushing the boy back, surprising the raven. Taking the chance, he started to walk off only to get tackled on the ground within a few seconds. "I see you got spunk, too bad all of that will be used for something else, ne?" he grinned. Naruto squirmed underneath the human growling and hissing every now and then.

"No! I won't let you! Now get off of me before I rip you dick off!" he screamed, azure eyes turning fiery red. "Your threats are cute and all but if you want to use your mouth so badly I can give you a few options." He said grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair making him yelp as his head was pulled back. "What do you say Na Ru To?" he asked saying the blondes name in syllables.

Naruto gasped eyes growing wide. "Stop doing that. It's not right." He gulped. "Right doesn't matter when it feels good Naruto." He teased letting his hand grope the kit's crotch. Naruto yelped at the sudden action, his face paling from its usual sun kissed tone. "Wouldn't you agree?" he sneered, opening his eyes to slants.

They're black…just like Sasuke-teme's! He noticed looking into the boy's now open eyes. A blush found its way to his face, gulping. "Ah, now you're getting into the mood. Could it be that you like my face that much?" he asked groping and rubbing around on the kit making him gasp and mewl. "N…no I don't…ah…" the kit was now trembling, his face flushed and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. "My, my don't you look delicious Na-"he was cut off by a foot in his face, being pushed off of the blonde.

"Who said you could touch him _Sai_?" a familiar deep voice growled lulling the blonde deeper into his mindless submissive state. "Well Sas-chan, I don't see you claiming stakes on this chibi kitsune. So I just helped my self if only I knew I'd need your approval." He sighed getting up from the ground and dusting himself off like nothing happened. "Well you do since he's my employ…er…" he finished his sentence slowly as a set of tanned arms mad their way around his torso.

(A/N: Okay so how many saw that one coming? Couldn't help but go with the cliché type of thing. The Sasu Sai fight.)

"S…S'uke…" Naruto's voice was low and slightly pleading. "Ne Naruto-chan, why don't you let me _finish_ you off what do you say?" Sai asked walking towards the raven and the blonde. He looked up at the other raven with glazed over blue eyes "N…no…S'uke…I want…S…S'uke…" the blonde whimpered grinding his hips into the Uchiha's back, getting the friction he wanted. "S…S'uke…" the kit whimpered licking and nipping at the Uchiha's exposed neck.

(A/N: Sorry for making Naru act like such a whore bu~t when demons –in my stories- are extremely turned on then, it's almost like their in heat _almost_ heat is much worse ^-^)

"Ngh! D...dobe what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke yelled a flush of pink clear on his pale cheeks. "I…need to…."Naruto whimpered about to bite down on ravens neck, only to have him turn around to face the kit calming him self down a bit. "Naruto there is no way I'm gonna let you bite me. You're not thinking straight and you'd regret it afterwards…"The black were sad for a minuet before his mask was back on. "B…but S…S'uk…ah!" he moaned loudly releasing himself, after grinding and dry humping the raven once they were facing each other. "N…naruto…" Sasuke groaned feeling him self harden. "S…S'uke…" Naruto smiled tiredly before his eyes closed and he fell against the raven's chest.

"Well Sas-chan, I look forward to meeting that kit again. And next time I just might claim him myself, even if I have to tie him up." Sai waved before casually walking off and ignoring the glare the Uchiha was giving him as he clenched the blonde kit tight. "Over my dead body…" he growled.

TBC

**I swear this isn't gonna be as angsty as it sound's like it's getting. I hope not at least…depends where the plot fairies and bunnies take my brain. Ja Ne!**


	4. The end or is it?

**I'm back! That was a fair warning so you can run for you're lives and hide under any thing you want…and the ones who didn't hide, welcome to chapter…*looks at last chapter* 4! Yes welcome to chapter 4 minna! Oh and Sasuke and Naru aren't here right now their…somewhere…I don't know… the stupid kitten wouldn't tell me…I don't know why…hm…oh well! Anyways sorry for the wait, I just haven't had any inspiration for this chapter :3 I fail as a writer….V.V eto…anyways oh and before I forget…for my fanfiction ****Shota Delight**** I keep forgetting to put what Aka Tonbo means. It's red dragon fly in Japanese. ^-^ **

**Hikari: Ah, you talk to much baka! Just type the story already!**

**Meh: Ah! Hikari what are you doing here? Where's Shiori at you know how he gets when you leave him alone!**

**Hikari: *rolls eyes* its fine, besides I'm sure Kuroi-sama has him busy.**

**Meh: I see. Did Aoi-chan let you have some free time?**

**Hikari: Un! He's not as demanding as Kuroi-sama. *sighs***

**Meh: I see…ah well then go back to Aoi, I'm sure he's missing his little mate and I'll get back to this ne? ^-^**

**Hikari: Yeah, alright if you say so. First off she owns nothing except the idea!**

***twitch, twitch* what she said. Ah that's Hikari by the way she's highly spastic and highly addicted to yaoi…especially Kuroi and Shiroi my poor little Koneko he's mated to a big bad wolf…T^T…**

Chapter 4

When Sai was out of sight, Sasuke sighed picking up the fox bridal style. "Why must I have a pervert like that as a cousin?" he growled tightening his hold on the sleeping kit. "And _why_ does he have to have the same taste in people like me?" he sighed staring down at the blonde in his arms with a sigh.

*Kyuu &Tachi!*

"Ne Tachi…" The red headed fox called looking up at the raven through his lashes. "Hm?" Itachi was slowly running his fingers through Kyuubi's hair as he rested his head on his chest. "Do you think Naru-chan is going to be okay with mini uchiha?" he asked. The raven was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah…I'm sure he's fine. My brother may be one of the biggest perverts, but he's a good kid. I'm sure he won't do anything he won't like…except tease him…a lot…" he added.

"Wha really?" Kyubbi groaned shaking his head. "He'll end up with a few marks the next time you see him then. If my kit gets too annoyed there's gonna be fists flying…" the red head groaned. "Well then, perhaps they'll form a love hate relationship."Itachi stopped running his fingers through his hair and began petting one of his ears. "Hm, yeah…" Kyuubi said leaning into the others touch, his worries quickly fading. "Of course they will. Now forget about them for now. You're here with me. So only see _me_." Itachi said leaning down and gently kissing the fox. "well…I suppose for now wouldn't hurt…love you Tachi." The fox said licking at the other's lips since their noses were still touching. "Love you too Kyuu." He chuckled. "Now I'm ready for another round. I'm getting turned on since you're being so cute." He moved the red fox off of his chest and straddled his waist.

"But Tachi~…" he whined looking up at him with begging eyes. "Nope, today Kyuu-chan I'm gonna wear you out." He smirked kissing the fox again before he could argue.

*Sasunaru*

Sasuke sighed sitting on the blondes couch with said blonde resting his head on his legs as he was flipping through the channels. "It would seem you're not going in tonight baka." The raven muttered stopping at Syfy where a slasher flick was playing. About half way through the movie the kit started moving around snuggling into the raven's lap purring. "Smells good…" Naruto muttered sniffing at Sasuke sleepily.

The raven's eyes grew wide as a faint pink made it's self present on his cheeks. Why is he even sniffing me? His chibi self freaked out inside of his head. "S…S'uke…nya…" he mewed in his sleep snuggling into his leg even more. Okay I think it's time to wake him up. The raven twitched. "Oi, Okiru*." He shook the blonde not getting even a twitch. "Hey…baka…wake up…" he poked the fluffy cheek. "Nya…" Naruto mewed turning to bite the offending object messing with his sleep. "Don't bite me dobe! Wake up already, my legs are going numb!" he growled about ready to knock the kit off of his lap.

Naruto groaned letting his eyes flutter open, still glazed over from sleep. "Mmm…Sasu-teme…you don't have to be so mean…" he yawned with a pout. "I'm not being mean. Besides you're the genius that tried to bite me." The blonde blinked staring up at the raven with bright blue eyes. "What are you talking about? I never tried to bite you…"he yawned. "You don't remember cause you were asleep when you did." The kit blinked sitting up and stretching. "I'd still remember if I tried to bite you. I'd have you rancid taste in my mouth." Sasuke twitched at the comment. "Dobe! Make up you're mind. Do I smell good or smell like I'd 'taste rancid' as you so kindly put it!" The uchiha yelled making Naruto squeak and step back.

"I never said you smell good though teme. You smell like a dom anyways." The blonde pouted quickly changing attitudes. "A…what are you talking about? Why don't you talk in a human language, I don't speak fox." Naru's ears and tail fluffed in annoyance. "Why you…one more comment like that and I'm gonna bust up that pretty face of yours!" he growled bearing his fangs and getting into a defensive stance. "You wouldn't be able to touch my 'pretty face', you're not fast enough." The blonde kit snarled his fox like features becoming more prominent on his face. "That's it! I've had it with you and you're comments!" He charged at the raven throwing a punch missing him by inches.

"So close." Sasuke mocked. "How about you let teach you how to fight?" he smirked dodging another fist aiming for his face. "How about you shut up and stop moving around you baka neko?" Naruto yelled about to tackle the human. "Neko huh? Then I suppose that makes you baka Kitsune?" he asked missing the kit's punch only to be kicked in the stomach and against a wall nearly knocking over a lamp. "Don't insult my race human! We aren't stupid we are far _more_ advanced than you will ever be!"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't insulting any other fox but you, you idiot! I'm sure they're smarter then you."

Naruto snarled about to tackle Sasuke only to get pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. "For instances they wouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a human. You're still just an uke so there is no way I could lose to you*." Naruto hissed and growled at the human holding him down. "You bastard! Let me go and don't judge me just because of what I am! I'll kill you for that!" he threatened his struggling becoming almost violent. "I won't let you do that. Cause you see, if you did that then how would I be able to torment and tease you?" he smirked. "You wouldn't and that would be better for the both of us! I don't have to put up with you're crap, boss or not I will _not_ let you get by with hitting below the belt like that!" Naruto leaned up and sunk his fangs into the ravens arm making him yell out in surprise from the sudden pressure on his forearm.

-I told you to let me go. – the blondes angry voice echoed through out the ravens mind. The said blonde let go of his arm glaring at the raven with a defiant fire in his eyes as he got up and moved away from him. "But you don't listen and think since I'm a sub I'm useless. I'm not proud to be one so you have no right to call me such a thing! Now get out of my house before I call Kyuu-nii or the cops." He glared some of the defiance turning into pure hatred. They stared off for a few minuets before the raven got up and grabbed his jacket before walking to the door. "I expect to see you at work on Monday. You'll get the rest of this week and the weekend to calm down." His voice lost the teasing and playfulness it held only a few moments ago. Naruto watched as the other left, the scent of sadness filling his nose just as the door shut. "Like I care…let the bastard be depressed…it'll fit his emo personality and his ice cold heart." The blonde muttered locking the door and heading up the stairs to get ready for bed.

**Finally done with this chapter yay! Sorry it took so long. Man I'm such a hypocrite about that. I hate when people take months just to update but I do it all the time. Writer's block is the devil spawn…-.-;**

**It means wake up.**

**I don't want people thinking I think uke's are easily dominated cause no, their not. And I adore them cause semes are evil most the time…so I have something against them…and my seme is no exception. I'm always threatened with random stuff and torture. I might have her on here one of these days.**


	5. Worries, Annoyances, and Trouble

**Yay only a few days and another one out already! I'll try to stick with the mood in the previous ending but I'm not promising anything, my brain is total mush right now typing at 1 am. Well on to the story!**

**Miya: She owns nothing!**

**Meh: O.O um…Miya-tan…what are you doing here?**

**Miya: Well I wanted to get away from Tsuki-kun for a bit. Ah, he's worse then usual! –rubs neck-**

**Meh: Really? Is that even possible when it comes to you?**

**Miya: Apparently so. And I'm tired…make him stop! He's-**

**Tsuki: Oh Miya! Where are you?**

**Miya: O.O….um…I'm hiding now! –runs away just as Tsuki shows up-**

**Tsuki: Where did he go? I can smell him. –sniffs air-**

**Meh: Um…that way! –puts up-**

**Tsuki: -glares- Damn brat he couldn't go that way! Gah you're useless! – stomps off-**

**^-^' um…their having a lovers spat right now but perhaps we can have a normal conversation with them when Tsu-chan isn't trying to get into Miya's pants…again. **_**Now**_** we can get to the story. Distracting bishounen vampires…**

"Where is he Aniki? He should've come in today." Sasuke growled pacing around his office in Lollipop Luxury. "He'll be here shortly so sit down Otôto. " Itachi sighed rubbing his temple. "Shortly? He should've been here 2 hours ago! I don't want to fire him since he's the only one who suits my taste but I won't have a choice if he doesn't show up when he's su-" A knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in!" The duck butt haired Uchiha yelled at whoever was behind the door. "Come now is that anyway to talk to you're cousin?" Sai asked walking in, his normal creepy grin on his face. "Hn…" Sasuke glared finally sitting down in his chair.

"Well I didn't come here to argue you Sasu-chan. I was just wondering where that adorable fox was? I remember he was supposed to be in tonight." He said. "He's not coming in…I'm sure that dobe would be here by now if he was going to show up." Sasuke said trying hiding the tinge of guilt in his voice, but his brother caught it. "He'll get over it Otouto. I did warn you he would run didn't I?" Itachi said ignoring the glare he was given."Shut up Aniki. And Sai…just leave, since that dobe isn't going to show up then you and every other fan he has have to deal with Sakura for tonight." He sighed leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. "What ever you say Sas-chan, but your gonna lose some business tonight." Sai smiled walking out of the office. "Tsch…he's right…stupid fox…" Itachi chuckled. "You can easily make up for the loss the next time the blonde kit is on." Sasuke opened his eyes a little bit. "Yeah…just gotta get the right song playing." Itachi shook his head. "Well then I'm going to go back to Kyuubi, see you later tonight little brother." The tall raven walking out of the office leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

*With Naru*

"Stupid Teme…what the hell was he thinking touching me like that?" Naruto grumbled. "Who does he think he is anyways? Just because he's my boss doesn't mean I'm gonna let him get by with it." The fox growled his tail and ears twitching wildly. "And he's thinking I'm gonna calm down and forget about it after…um…after part of a week and a weekend!" he yelled into the air with a snarl. "It's not smart for a girl as cute as you to draw attention yourself in this part of town." An almost cruel sounding voice cooed coming from behind him. "But if you didn't then we wouldn't have found our plaything for the night." A voice almost similar to the first chuckled making the blonde turn around and get into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" He asked glaring at the dark before a smirking boy with purplish gray hair walked out of the shadows. "If I told you that girlie then I'd have to kill ya." He chuckled creeping towards the defensive kit. "Come now brother, I'm sure once we're done with him he won't _want_ to rat us out. Isn't that right beautiful?" the quieter voice cooed, grabbing the kit from behind making him gasp. "Let go of me! Who are you bastards?!" He yelled. "Not very bright I'll say, still cute." The one holding him easily picked up the struggling kit off of the ground dragging him to the closest ally way. "No! Get off of me damn you! Kyuu-chan!" Naruto yelled snarling and trying to bit at the pale arms around his waist.

"Hey settle down now, you'll be screaming our names soon enough." The one holding him mused kissing the kits neck making Naruto growl. "Let go of me before I-"The boy in front of him laughed loudly not letting him finish the threat. "Aww isn't that cute. Sakon-nii can we play with him now? His struggling really turning me on." The one in front of him, Sakon, chuckled. "Of course dear brother, make sure you hold him nice and tight for me while I get him ready alright Ukon?" The one holding him giggled nipping at him. "Of course. I just can't _wait_ to get a taste. He already smells so delicious." Ukon grinned nipping at Naru's neck making the kit gasp. "Oh, is that a sweet spot?" he asked.

"Let go of me before I get serious…" Naruto growled out with a blush on his face. "Oh before you get serious eh? That sounds good as long as you keep quiet." Sakon grinned grasping the kits chin making Naru face him. "Heh, if that's _all_ you're worried about…" Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but dry lips latched on to his before he could do so. "Mm…ngh…" The fox struggled trying to push his attacker away as best he could. "Ahh, that's a good fox, keep moving." Ukon moaned lightly.

"Mmm!" Naru growled biting the tongue that found its way into his mouth making the older boy release his hold on the fox and cover his mouth. "What did he get ya Sakon-nii?" Ukon asked nuzzling into the blondes neck with a smirk. Sakon glared at the smirking blond. "That was a bad move on your part Blondie. And here I was thinking you were gonna be a good little fox." He sighed checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding from the kits sharp fangs. "So do we still have to be nice Sakon-nii?" the younger twin asked. "No, we're not gonna play nice any more Ukon. We're going to show this useless little fox his place." The older one smirked strutting back towards the kit making his smirk fall.

Oh no…this isn't good. The blonde gulped, his ear and tail falling. "What's wrong fox, scared?"Ukon asked quietly making the kit's fox instincts kick in. He growled thrashing around in the younger whitette's hold. "You stupid humans let me go!" he snarled kicking his legs around trying to kick one of the twins. "Aww, he's feisty again!" the one holding him nearly squealed. "Yes he is, now let's shut him up before we have to go find someone else to have fun with." Sakon said smirking. The younger one giggled. "Alright!" he smiled.

~with…you'll find out ^-^~

"So anyways like I was saying before my sister so rudely interrupted me by calling. There's this cool strip club that one of my friends told me about and I was think that we should go sometime and check it out." A tall boy said grinning. He companion just stared at him rolling his eyes. "Why?" the brunette pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Well for starters, I've heard that they have all of the hottest gi-"

"You stupid humans let me go!" they heard a voice yell and cackles follow soon after. Before loud boy could do anything his red headed friend was off before he looked over at him. "Eh?! H…hey wait for me!" the brunette yelled chasing after his friend.

"That's better, you quiet now and we can start to play." One of what looked like twins said pulling the jacket off of the blonde in between them. The said blonde only closed his eyes. "Hey…" the red head muttered quietly, but loud enough for the purple gray haired boys to hear. They stopped looking over at him with identical glares. "What?" the one on the blondes right asked. "He's ours go away." The other said. He didn't say anything as he started walking towards the two. "Looks like we'll have to take care of him first before we have our fun brother." The one on the right pouted. "Yes we will. Ukon you know what to do." Was all the one on the left said before running at him. Ukon laughed before running at him as well. "Fools." The red head muttered before easily catching the twins by their necks as they go close enough to grab. "What you were doing…isn't right…" he muttered in a low cold voice. "Let us go!" Ukon choked trying to pry the boys pale hands off of his throat.

"Give me a good reason." He glared. "You could kill them, let them go." A light voice said from behind the two he was holding up. He blinked drawing his attention to the blonde they were harassing. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes…" he muttered looking away. The red head hesitated but did as the blonde asked and practically threw them on the ground. "Leave…" he glared making the brothers get up and run off. When they were finally out of sight, he walked up to the boy holding his hand out. The blonde smiled at him grabbing his hand and getting up. "Thanks for the help...um…" he gave the other a questioning look. "Gaara…Sabaku Gaara…"

"Well it's nice to meet you Gaara, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara nodded. "I finally caught up to you!" The brunette panted trying to glare at his friend. "Your too slow…" the red head muttered. "Shut up Gaara! You didn't have to run off and act like a hero anyways!" he yelled after catching his breath. "So who are you anyways?" he asked finally noticing Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet ya!" he said holding out his hand. "Kiba Inuzuka." The brunette grinned grabbing the out stretched hand pulling the blonde to him.

"H…hey no hugging get off of me!" Naruto hissed pushing the other away and backing up. "It was only a greeting hug blondie chillax." He smirked. Naruto glared, his tail twitching in annoyance. "Who ya calling blon-"he stopped mid sentence with a yelp. "Hey watch the tail, that's sensitive ya know." He huffed turning to the red head who helped him. Gaara just stared at him, letting go of his tail a few seconds later. "You're my cousin." He muttered making the blonde raise an eyebrow. "Sorry dude but I don't think I am. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work. Bye and thanks for the help!" he yelled running from the two. "How do you know is Blondie your cousin Gaara, you just met him."

"I can smell it…he's like me…" Gaara said before walking out of the ally and leaving a confused dog lover behind. "You can…uh…what?" he asked before shrugging it off and catching up to him.

**Yay finally done with this one! So yeah it's been a while like for all my other ones. Sorry about that guys, I've just had absolutely no inspiration to write/type the rest of this…but I finally finished so yeah. Anyways, I had some help from cursedyaoi96 with the idea, (changed it up a little but I told ya I'd use it ne?) **

**Ja ne Minna-san!**


	6. Ve

Sorry guys not a chapter. But I gots a challenge for you guys, for whatever stories of mine you actually like, draw a cover art for it and I'll change it to whatever picture I like. And if it's for my original works, then message me and I'll give you details for what the characters look like.


End file.
